Almost Twilight
by Tempest-Slash
Summary: Creepy. I never thought that Alec would Bella if it were a Twilight thing, but if Magnus is the monster, I guess he has to be the Edward. Listening to them argue at 2am isn't a favorite pastime for me, but it's kind of interesting. ...oneshot


OMG. I has put in Magnus/Alec story. I ARE MADE OF WIN.

We love you, Alec~

"_No__!_" Just that single word, that single plea, made me think for the rest of my life that Alec Lightwood could likely stop bullets with his voice. "Magnus, you idiot! You can't just say that!" I had to know this time. Usually Alec screaming isn't the thing you look for, but I couldn't stop myself. This wasn't the usual 'Alec + Magnus= lock your doors, kiddies' session. I crouched against the wall next to their door, feeling guilty about leaving Clary alone in bed.

"Alec, it's that or immortality. I'm not going to turn you immortal," Magnus replied, and it sounded rather reconciled. It bothered me a little. Magnus is never resigned about anything.

"This isn't Twilight, Magnus. You can't decide you'll kill yourself if I die," this time Alec sounded near tears. I'd never seen Alec cry. I'd seen him almost cry, but Alec is a rather…straight gay man, if you will. It was deadly serious here, and in the middle of the night, I was afraid I'd fall asleep here and get interviewed why in the morning.

"Alec…I'm eight hundred and forty seven years old. And I'm going to live for another good century or seven. You're and eighteen year old _Shadowhunter_. You're going to live for another terrible twenty or thirty years. Maybe. I'm not going to live for that damn long without you,"

"You notice that I didn't disagree with immortality," Alec grumbled sullenly. Magnus gave a bitter laugh.

"So, you want to be a werewolf Shadowhunter or a vampire? Because you can't just easily turn someone into a warlock," Magnus chuckled.

"You said easily. That's the key word," Alec replied. And suddenly, I was silently joined by someone. Clary settled next to me, eavesdropping with me. By their volume, I supposed that nearly the whole Institute could hear them argue. I'm surprised Maryse or Robert don't come bursting in and shouting about how Alec can't turn himself into a demon for Magnus.

"You either become a warlock or die. And if you die, I die. So either you have a small chance of pleasing the both of us, or denying yourself the one thing you're trying to do. Your choice," Magnus replied, sounding somewhat cynical. As if he wanted Alec to say yes so fucking bad, but also would beat the shit out of him if he did so. Now, Isabelle was on her haunches next to us, looking a little concerned. Clary and I made a shushing motion.

"I don't care. I'd…I'd turn into a werewolf or vampire or warlock for you. There are potentials for each. I could get on my knees and beg Clary to beg Luke to change me into a werewolf, I could get on my knees and beg Simon to change me into a vampire, and by your dialogue, you could change me into a warlock," and that speech was so distorted, but so honest, that I almost laughed and blew our cover. Now Simon was drowsily snooping with us, smirking at Alec's comment about begging on his knees.

"You forgot that you could beg Maia to turn you into a werewolf. Or Raphael into a vampire," Magnus complained in protest. "Any of this could kill you. I'm not going to let you kill yourself. Plus, you would never turn into a vampire or werewolf willingly. I'm not even positive about warlock,"

"I would so. And how the hell do you turn someone into a warlock?" I listened intently. How the hell **do** you turn someone into a warlock? Being some badass weapon and magic wielding Shadowhunter would rock. I'd never do it, but it'd be a nice daydream.

"Ah…technically you've gone through the process halfway multiple times. Halfway," Magnus murmured. I could barely hear it through the wall.

"I'm not psychic. I don't follow," Alec sighed, and I expected he was thinking the same thing as us, _hurry the hell up and explain_.

"You know demons are very sexually-based creatures, vampires more so, but that's not the point," Magnus stated. "Since we're rather primal and instinctual,"

"You're not primal and instinctual often," Alec disagreed, but was likely gesturing to continue.

"Not unless we're having sex," Magnus agreed in a rather disturbingly seducing way that made me shudder. Ew. Thoughts of Alec and Magnus doing it. _Not cool_. "Anyway, vampires bite you and do that whole burying thing and such. Werewolves just bite you and hope that you get the lycanthropic disease. Warlocks or witches you have to…have sex with one and there's a spell, okay? But it could also blast the brains out of your skull. Not a pretty thought. There has to be a sexual release and daze so that it doesn't automatically kill you, and it actually fills your head with fricken' magic. Apparently to warlocks that weren't born that way, it feels like going high. But that's a very dangerous high. That's the almost mundane explanation. I won't go into the detailed scientific one,"

"Thank the Angel for that. But…you're a pretty powerful warlock. You and I both know that. I'm sure you could control that spell," Alec retorted quietly.

"Yes, but I'm also not going to let you choose within two minutes to turn yourself into a warlock. There's no going back. Ask Simon, Luke, Maia, Raphael. You can't change back," Magnus snorted. I checked my watch. They were arguing about this at 2am. _Lovely_.

"Aw, hell. I could handle being some glittery warlock for the rest of my life if it's with you," and Alec sounded…cute. And playful. I will never get these perturbing thoughts out of my head ever. Of my fighting partner being _cute and playful_.

"Adorable, Alec. But I'm not letting you. Think on it for a while and I might cave," Simon cricked his neck and headed back to Izzy's room.

"Maybe _I'll_ go all Twilight on _you_. I'll go ask Clary. She won't care if I wake her up at 2am. Jace will, but Clary won't. If I beg, she could totally convince Luke to change me,"

"Your other options include begging Simon on your knees, begging Simon to beg Maia, and begging Simon to beg Raphael," Magnus inserted. "Hm. All of these include begging Simon,"

"Or I could have Clary beg Simon to do any of that. Clary caves pretty easy if I get all pathetic and gay on her," Alec sounded rather cocky, and it sounded natural again. Clary looked pissed, but acquiescent to the fact.

"I will agree that you're too damn cute and pitiful, but I think Clary's got less tenderness to her lately," and now Clary bounced back. Now Iz got bored and left.

"…wanna go halfway?"

And Clary and I left.

In case you could not tell, this is from Jace's point of view. This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I had an idea that was murdering me and I had to put it up.

I mean, no one ever remembers that Magnus is nearly immortal and Alec the Shadowhunter is going to have a very short life. I had to put the Twilight reference in, LOL. Isn't Alec as Bella a disturbing thought?


End file.
